Zangetsu & Sode no ShirayukiAlphabetical Drabbles
by YuMiKo Productions
Summary: A-Z drabbles of the zanpaku-to pairing: Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu. May mention other pairings or spoilers! One of our first tries at trying to connect these two together...Please review!


We've realized that there aren't many SodeZan stories that are complete or aren't being updated as often. Therefore, we've decided to contribute the pairing. May it become as popular as IchiRuki. This is our first alphabetical drabble. Please be gentle.

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach.

Enjoy!

Alphabetical Drabble-A to Z Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu. May mention other pairings.

Appear

When Sode no Shirayuki materialized with Rukia to assist in the capture of the Toju, she was surprised to see a man garbed in black appear before her with his orange haired master.

Black

The silent yet sad blade looked at himself; why did he have black as his color, blade, and attack? It reminded him of sorrow. That is, during a heated battle, a certain snow woman told him that she believed he appeared handsome in black. From then on, Zangetsu appreciated his color, her favorite.

Company

Zangetsu always thought that it was impossible to go from one inner world to another. But one day, Muramasa proved that wrong. And shortly afterwards, Sode no Shirayuki came to keep the lone zanpaku-to company. "It's best to have someone more…stable…than your roommate of a hollow," she said. From then on, the calm man wanted to learn how to cross to HER world. She might need someone to ease her loneliness.

Darkness

When Rukia's blade went into Ichigo's body, Sode no Shirayuki was positioned into his spiritual power. She didn't like it; there were so many shadows surrounding her. It wasn't until later, did she realize that the darkness was emitting from a dormant zanpaku-to.

Entranced

Every time Zangetsu met Sode no Shirayuki, he couldn't help but feel like he was in a trance when he saw her. 'So beauteous…' he always thought.

Fall

Sode no Shirayuki couldn't believe it—she had fallen for a mysterious man. Not that she minded…

Grab

Zangetsu sparred with the woman in white. This was necessary to relieve any tension they may have had. The graceful blade was about to fall down when she miscalculated the direction of attack. However, the handsome zanpaku-to grabbed her arm and held her close. "I wouldn't want you to fall without me." He smiled as he picked up her zanpaku-to and handed it to the blushing spirit.

Heat

'It was cold. No. Very cold.' These were the thoughts of Zangetsu, shivering in the snowy hilltops of Sode no Shirayuki's inner world. He learned how to tap into other worlds and immediately went to see his beloved. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that she was a snow woman, a yuki onna. And they love the cold. He believed he would no longer use his legs until the feminine came to him. "Until you adjust to the cold…" she hugged him and giggled. "Let us share body heat!"

Intertwined

The two zanpaku-to wanted to be together ever since they met. It was after the Muramasa incident that the noticed that their inner worlds were intertwined! "Now we can be together!" the onna said to the man. He smiled…Both their wielders would be in for such a surprise…Seeing another entity in their worlds!

Joke

It was quite an awkward when the two would be left alone. Zangetsu, being alone for a long time, had no social life until now. As Sode no Shirayuki, she was of an aristocratic zanpaku-to. That meant hardly a companion wouldn't be intimidated by her. To break the silence Zangetsu started a joke. "You're quite bright in white, Sode no Shirayuki…" The humor was dry, common, and wouldn't make other zanpaku-to chuckle…Surprisingly though, the woman laughed hard…what a pair…

Kin

Despite having a rough past, Senbonzakura happily accepted the fact that Zangetsu would be near Sode no Shirayuki. "At last! We will have another added to our kin!" Byakuya wasn't as thrilled.

Leer

Any opponent that would try to harm the zanpaku-to that had the title "Most Prettiest Zanpaku-to In The Seireitei", would be faced with the deadly leer of Zangetsu, followed by Getsuga Tensho…

Melt

Sode no Shirayuki was always pessimistic, cold, and calm. Just as she felt Senbonzakura was. But one day, she encountered the man garbed in black clothing and after seeing him fight beside his master so swiftly, her cold personality melted away.

Nature

"I like trees. Don't you?" That was a question by Zangetsu to the Yuki Onna. She nodded as she held his hand, walking in his new world. "Yes," she answered. "I like this. The trees, the animals…all of nature."

Orange

"Please?" "Very well. Anything for you, my dearest." answered the man of darkness removed his orange shades. "Oh my…" "Well? Does it please you?" asked the man as he placed the tinted lenses back on. "You're not cute; you're handsome!"

Perpetual

It always amazed the Sode no Shirayuki about Zangetsu's motion. Even if he would stand still or no wind was around the area of battle, he would perpetually move. As his hair would sway, his clothing flow in silent gusts, he wouldn't notice at all…

Quiet

"sssh…be quiet."He said. "nnn…gomen." She whispered in response. They kissed passionately yet quietly. This relationship had to be kept secret so as not to shock their friends and wielders. Of course, it was hard to be silent when such intimate bliss started…

Relax

Sometimes it was exhausting for Zangetsu to deal with Hichigo Shirosaki…so, to keep himself from going into an angst attack, he would go into the forest his wielder had created for him and rest beneath a tree. But the only thing that kept him more relaxed was resting under a shady tree with Sode no Shirayuki…That gave him total peace.

Sane

When the woman in white met the man in black, he appeared to be in stasis, asleep; in a long and hard downpour of rain…he was wet, alone, cold and was standing on a pole in a cluster of buildings. She tried to speak to him but no response. 'How does he manage to keep sane under such circumstances…?'

Terror

Zangetsu shivered as he felt himself grow weaker every day as Hichigo grew stronger. Zangetsu felt that it wouldn't be long until the inevitable would happen…He would disappear, leaving the demonic hollow as king in his world…He wouldn't mind as long as the sadist wouldn't kill Ichigo or bring terror his beloved… 'That is my only wish…'

Unique

Sode no Shirayuki thought her loved Zangetsu was unique…from his perpetual flow to his origin…and yet, that was one of the reasons their love was unique but strong…

Vision

For every zanpaku-to, they had a dream, a vision, something they recall from their origin. Sebonzakura's was a scene of Byakuya near the death bed of his late wife, Hyorinmaru—a young boy with white hair, overwhelmed by a dragon of ice. For Sode no Shirayuki…it was meeting with her young master in a field of snow in the hills…As for Zangetsu…a little boy crying for his mother to wake up…Even though it was sad, his beloved Sleeve of Snow would comfort him in every way he could. 'No man or blade should have such a vision…' she thought with pity.

Winter

Zangetsu agreed with his loved one that winter was the ideal season. "Why…" she began "do you believe that winter is the best? The forest of green becomes dormant, the animals go into hibernation…I don't understand?" Zangetsu smiled as he held her to his chest. "Winter reminds me of you…" and that was his reason for winter.

X'd

Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki would never allow their masters to be "X'd" out or killed by Muramasa or the other zanpaku-to…even if it would kill them! But it didn't matter to them…if they were to die, at least they'd die together…

Yuki Onna

The yuki onna, or snow woman, were known to be a cold, relentless women who hunted down innocent victims and turned them into frozen corpses by breathing onto them…that was entirely opposite when it came to her black sun, Zangetsu. Instead of freezing up and dying, he would turn red and feel alive…

Zangetsu

'Zangetsu…Zangetsu…Zangetsu…' she thought. 'I can't wait to see you again!' Sode no Shirayuki thought out loud as she skipped through the hills of snow to see her beloved Zangetsu in his natural forest of an inner world.

Good? Bad? What did you think? Let us know by giving in a review…Bulk or small. Please do. Criticism is admired. NO FLAMMERS PLEASE!


End file.
